Someone I Like
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yuyaki likes Leo, but doesn't know how to express it. Unfortunately, Ginrei likes Leo as well. Will Yuyaki be able to reach Leo before Ginrei does? 2 part story


**Someone I like**

**Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

Leo and Yuyaki are walking downtown after a nice little shopping together. They just bought some food for Yuyaki to bring home so she can cook and feed her pet crow. It's been a couple hours since they've been together, however, there is something that's a little off.

Yuyaki has been admiring Leo for a while now, yet she can't will herself to confess her feelings to her. And it's not because she's shy and timid. Every time she takes a good look at the rich girl, and she looks back, staring at those violet eyes of hers just makes her heart race and hard for her to speak in front of her. This is so troublesome. She and Leo have talked and spent time with one other, but not one single love confession. Yuyaki wonders if she'll ever be able to reach her before anyone else does.

Just then, while they are walking on the sidewalk, Leo looks up and just so happens to see a familiar face walking toward them.

"Ginrei-san?" she says.

"Eh? G-Ginrei-san?" Yuyaki looks over at the silver haired girl with drills.

"Oh, Leo-chan!" Ginrei says. "What a pleasant…" She looks at Yuyaki and her eye twitches. "Surprise…"

"Eh…?" The snow haired girl tilts her head in confusion in an adorable way.

"Say…would you mind if we talked for a moment," Ginrei asks. "I mean, Yuyaki-chan and I."

"Who…me?" Yuyaki gestures toward herself.

"Yeah…a little friendly girl talk, so to speak."

"I see," Leo says. "That's fine with me, I suppose."

"O-okay," the snow haired girl slowly nods and looks back toward Leo, who simply nods.

The two girls go off toward a nearby park where there were a few people spending time there. The sun is setting as well. As Yuyaki is lagging behind, she's wondering what kind of talk they're going to do. Ginrei said "girl talk", so it must be something exciting, right? That must be it.

"U-ummm…Ginrei…san?" she calls out.

"Say, Yuyaki-chan…" the silver haired girl says. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"Help…you out?" Yuyaki repeats.

"Yes." Ginrei turns toward the shy tanned girl. "There is this girl I like. I want to go right up and confess to her, but…I'm afraid I might mess up or something. So, I wanted to go to you for advice on that."

"E-eh…?" Yuyaki is surprised that Ginrei is in the same situation as her. "W-wait a minute. Am I going to meet this person? What's this girl like? I mean….I mean…will I ever make a good impression?"

Ginrei giggles. "You're so silly! Lucky for you, you won't search for her for long."

"What…?"

"Because the person I like…" Ginrei smiles as she turns to the snow haired girl again. "Is Leo-chan~"

Yuyaki gasps softly. She cannot believe what she just heard. Did she say…she likes Leo? The one and only Leo? The person that Yuyaki also likes? That special person? And she's going to help her fulfill that mission?

"W-well…ummm…" Yuyaki starts but Ginrei cuts her off.

"Thanks Yuyaki-chan~!" the silver haired girl says happily. "I'm glad that you're willing to help~!"

However, Yuyaki quickly, but gently takes her by the wrist. "I…don't think I can…"

"Huh?"

"I don't think…that I can help…" The shy girl says as she slightly turns her head away, feeling a bit guilty for saying it. "I won't be able…to support you with all of my heart. Leo-san is…a very special person…"

Ginrei frowns as she puts her hand on her hip. "What makes her special to you?"

"W-well, ummm…"

"Is it because she's nice to you? Or paid attention to you? Or is it because she's a good girl?"

"Uhhh…m-maybe…?" Yuyaki sweat drops as she backs away a little from Ginrei invading her personal space.

The silver haired girl shakes her head. "That's just how she is! So as long as SOMEONE is nice to you…it doesn't have to be Leo-chan, isn't that right!?" She turns and takes off without another word.

"Ah…Ginrei-san!" Yuyaki reaches her hand out, but the silver haired girl is already gone.

****A Few Days Later****

After a couple hours of training, and changed into their normal school uniforms, Ginrei peeks her head into the classroom and sees Leo alone in there. If Yuyaki can't help her, then she'll do it herself. She'll show the shy girl what she's capable of. At least she'll do what Yuyaki can't.

"Excuse me, Leo-chan?" Ginrei calls and it grabs the rich girl's attention.

"Oh, Ginrei-san," the blonde says as she turns toward her teammate. "What can I do for you?"

The silver haired girl takes a few deep breaths. This is it. There's no going back once she says it. She bravely takes small steps toward her team leader.

"Leo-chan," she says. "We've been teammates for a long time now. We're close friends and I was very loyal to you. But now…I want something more. I want us to be more than friends. More than just teammates. Leo-chan…I…I love you. Will you…go out with me?" She blushes as she says it but she feels relieved at the same time.

There is silence among the room. Ginrei waits patiently for Leo's answer for about a minute or two. When she looks up at her, she was expecting a smile, but…

"I'm sorry…" Leo says softly.

"Wh-what…?" The silver haired girl gasps.

"I'm terribly sorry," the blonde's deep, womanly voice is filled with sorrow and regret. "But…I'm in love…with someone else…"

"Someone else?" Ginrei repeats.

"Yes…I am truly sorry…"

The silver haired girl tries her hardest to hold back tears. "Th-that's okay. I understand. I-I'm glad I was able…to get this off my chest…" With that she turns and runs, never looking back with tears streaming down her face.

Leo sighs and leans by the window. What she said is true. She IS in love with someone, but didn't bother to tell Ginrei who. For now, Leo hopes that this someone she's in love with has the same feelings as her.

**A/N: So…I'm going to make this a 2 part story. I'm going to leave it at that for now since…I'm going to try to come up with some confession scenario or something. So…hope you enjoyed this little part. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
